The present disclosure relates to providing electricity to essential equipment during an emergency. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to terminating power to specific electrical source connections during an environmental emergency within a building structure.
Environmental emergencies, such as a flood, a fire, smoke, gas leaks, etc., occur in and around buildings. When an environmental emergency occurs in a building, electricity within the entire building is typically turned off and emergency lights are automatically turned on, which are powered by batteries. However, a drawback of turning off power to the entire building is that specific systems within the building are not able to provide assistance during evacuation of the building, such as elevators, automatic locking doors, escalators, phone and intercom systems, and dispatching systems.